


a whole tub of popcorn + beer

by zum



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zum/pseuds/zum
Summary: Dee's huge hands can't dial the right number.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for dennis' double life

Things weren’t so bad at first. They’d blown up Dennis’ car, which he’d hated, but packing up all his stuff was easier now that Mac had filled his apartment with copies of everything. Nothing was original, so nothing belonged to Dennis, so Dennis just left it all. He left that night and that was that. No one went with him to the airport or said any real goodbyes. Dennis was just gone.

Dennis being gone meant they had to pretend to look for a new bartender, but Dee just took it on and let Charlie waitress while he wasn’t running around cleaning. Mac would help bring drinks to tables between bouncing efforts. Sometimes. None of them were good at their jobs and past closing they’d lock up and leave.

Done.

Dee didn’t miss Dennis. Not at all. He was gone and that meant that half of her struggles disappeared just like that. Dennis’ condescending little notes about how much she should spend, texts about how he’d found her collection of secret boxes of cigarettes and sex toys or whatever else he’d found via snooping, texts suggesting who and when and where she should go on dates… She was sick of it and now it was over. Once, Dee thought about calling Dennis to rub it in his face that her life was going to be so much better with him a thousand miles away, but she missed and called Mac instead.

“I’ll be right over!”

“No no no no no! Oh! Goddammit, Mac!” she yelled, but the call had already dropped.

But it was too late. Mac was over her apartment and could not stop talking while they watched a movie on the couch. He wanted his own damn popcorn and was throwing a fit when Dee wasn’t doing it, but she wasn’t doing it. Nuhuh. No way. Never. Mac stayed glued to her the entire night and even when Dee locked the door to her bedroom, Mac stayed outside on the couch and snored so loud the bones of her dead cat stuck in the wall might wake up.

The next morning, Mac was gone and so was half of Dee’s fridge.

Furiously texting, Dee sent Mac “u owe me a dozen eggs a whole tub of popcorn + beer” to hold up his end of their evening. After pressing send, she realized with horror that it was a group chat with Dennis in it, too. Dee couldn’t tear her eyes away and, just before she started to think no one would notice, Dee watched a little bubble pop up. Dennis was typing. Then it stopped.

Dee waited, staring.

The little bubble appeared again. Then it stopped.

Then Dee watched as their group chat disappeared and it was just Mac and Dee talking to each other.

Dee threw her phone against a wall. It shattered instantly and she screamed at it for being a stupid fucking piece of shit phone, why does it Break so damn fucking easily, that phone was expensive and it was still nothing, nothing, nothing! Dee got to her knees and slammed the phone into the ground again and again. Parts bounced off the wall and onto the rug. Dee bruised her hand slamming the phone over and over and over and over. When she stopped, Dee was breathing heavy. She sifted through the pieces with her fingertips to find the SIM card, but it was bent. Standing up with it, she eventually tossed it onto the ground and left all the pieces there.


End file.
